bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Colyssa
This page is about Colyssa - the ship. This ship is between Alyssa May Marriott-Beckett and Cole Ryan Beckett. This ship is mostly fueled by lust between Alyssa & Cole, although there is still a certain love deep down despite Alyssa's infidelity. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Colyssa: *...Ready for It? - Halocene - ...Ready for It? *Addicted To You - Avicii - True *Addictive - Royal Republic - Save The Nation *Adrenaline - Shinedown - Amaryllis *Affection - Cigarettes After Sex - Affection *American Beauty/American Psycho - Fall Out Boy - American Beauty/American Psycho *Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Animal - The Cab - Symphany Soldier *Animals - Maroon 5 - V *Apologize - OneRepublic - Dreaming Out Loud *Are You Gonna Be My Girl? - Jet - Get Born *Attention - Charlie Puth - Attention *Awful Things (Cover) - Good Charlotte - Awful Things *Baby Eyes - Green Day - ¡Dios! *Bad - David Guetta, Showtek, Vassy - Listen *Bad as Hell - Friday Pilots Club - Bad as Hell *Bad Girlfriend - Theory Of A Deadman - Scars & Souvenirs *Bad Girls - MKTO - Bad Girls *Bad Habit - The Kooks - Listen *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang - Hooray For Boobies *Bad Romance - Artist Vs Poet - Punk Goes Pop Volume 3 *Bang It Out - Breathe Carolina, Karmin - Savages *Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls - Crazy World *Beast And The Harlot - Avenged Sevenfold - City Of Evil *Beautiful Trauma - P!nk - Beautiful Trauma *Beetlebum - Blur - Blur *The Best Thing (That Never Happened) - We Are The In Crowd - Weird Kids *Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Beyond The Sun - Shinedown - Us And Them *Bombshell Blonde - Owl City - The Midsummer Station* *Bounce - The Cab - Whisper War *Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd - Beauty Behind The Madness *Can't Stand Me Now - The Libertines - The Libertines *Cannibal - Kesha - Cannibal *Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust *Casual Sex - My Darkest Days - Sick and Twisted Affair *Cheating - John Newman - Tribute *Cherry Wine - Hozier - Hozier *Chokehold - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Closer - Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Cold - Maroon 5, Future - Cold *Crash 2.0 - Adventure Club, DallasK - Red // Blue *Crazy For You - Hedley - Wild Life *Criminal - Britney Spears - Femme Fatale *Criminal - Framing Hanley - Criminal *The Crow & the Butterfly - Shinedown - The Sound Of Madness *Cruel - Foxes - All I Need *Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood - Wiped Out! *Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman *Death Defying Acts - Angus & Julia Stone - Angus & Julia Stone *Death Valley - Fall Out Boy - Save Rock And Roll *Desirae - Make Out Monday - Desirae *Devil In Me - Gin Wigmore - Gravel & Wine *Die For You - Starset - Vessels *Dirty Sexy Money - David Guetta, Afrojack, Charli XCX, French Montana - Dirty Sexy Money *Dizzy - The Goo Goo Dolls - Dizzy Up the Girl *Don't - Ed Sheeran - X *Earned It - The Weeknd - Fifty Shades Of Grey Official Motion Picture Soundtrack *Evil In The Night - Adam Lambert - The Original High *False Alarm - The Weeknd - Starboy *Fantasy - George Michael, Nile Rodgers - Fantasy *Favorite Liar - The Wrecks - We Are The Wrecks *Feelings - Maroon 5 - V *Fever - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment *Fiction - Matchbook Romance - Voices *Flesh - Simon Curtis - RA *Foundations - Kate Nash - Made of Bricks *Gentleman - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... *Gimme More - Britney Spears - Blackout *Girlshapedlovedrug - Gomez - How We Operate *Give In To Me - Three Days Grace - Transit Of Venus *Goin' Down - The Pretty Reckless - Light Me Up *Gone Forever - Three Days Grace - One-X *Good Time Girl - Scouting For Girls - Everybody Wants To Be On TV *Gravity - Papa Roach, Maria Brink - F.E.A.R. *Gypsy Woman - Anarbor - The Words You Don't Swallow *Hard To Find - Skillet - Rise *Hide and Seek - Eppic, Poppy - Hide and Seek *Hold On - Overstreet - *Hot Mess - Cobra Starship - Hot Mess *Hurricane - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *I Almost Told You That I Love You - Papa Roach - Metamorphosis *I Don't Wanna Be In Love - Good Charlotte - Good Morning Revival *I For You - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street *I Get Off - Halestorm - Halestorm *I Had Me a Girl - The Civil Wars - The Civil Wars *I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits - Closing Time *I Killed Your Boyfriend - Energy - Under the Mask *I Know What You Did Last Summer - Shawn Mendes, Camilla Cabello - Handwritten *I Never Told You What I Do For A Living - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge *If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5, Rihanna - If I Never See Your Face Again *If You Only Knew - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness *In The Next Room - Neon Trees - Habits *Infatuation - Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long *Inside Out - Eve 6 - Eve 6 *Intoxicated - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Invisible Man - Theory Of A Deadman - Theory Of A Deadman *It Was A Sin - The Revivalists - Men Amongst Mountains *It Will Come Back - Hozier - Hozier *It's A Motherfucker - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy *Jealous - Nick Jonas - Nick Jonas *Jealous (I Ain't With It) - Chromeo - White Women *Keep Your Hands Off My Girl - Good Charlotte - Good Morning Revival *Killin' Me - Faber Drive - Sever Second Surgery *Kiss With A Fist - Florence and the Machine - Lungs *Ladykiller - Maroon 5 - Overexposed *Let Go - Hollywood Undead - Day Of The Dead *Lighters - Bad Meets Evil, Bruno Mars - Hell: The Sequel *Like It's Her Birthday - Good Charlotte - Cardiology *Like Suicide - Seether - Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces *Linger - The Cranberries - Everybody Else Is Doing It So Why Can't We? *A Little Death - The Neighbourhood - Thank You *Little Miss Naughty - Scouting For Girls - Everybody Wants To Be On TV *Lolita - The Veronicas - Lolita *Love & War - Metro Station - Gold *Love Or Torture (Please Don't Stop) - Blake Lewis - Heartbreak On Vinyl *Love The Way You Lie (Part I & II) - Rihanna, Eminem - Loud *Lydia - Highly Suspect - Mister Asylum *Mad Love - Neon Trees - Picture Show *Madness - Muse - The 2nd Law *Man Killer - Hedley - Hello *Maneater - Nelly Furtado - Loose *My Love Will Never Die - Hozier - Hozier *My Nightmare - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me *My Religion - Skillet - Rise *Move Your Body - My Darkest Days - My Darkest Days *Natural Disaster - Plain White T's - Big Bad World* *Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...) - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die *Not Gonna Die - Skillet - Rise *Not Your Fault - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *Numb - Rihanna, Eminem - Unapologetic *One More Night - Maroon 5 - Overexposed *Operate - Three Days Grace - Transit Of Venus *The Other Side - Evanescence - Evanescence *Our Perfect Disease - The Wombats - The Wombats Proudly Present... This Modern Glitch *Paralyzed - Mystery Skulls - Forever *Perfect - Across the Atlantic - Perfect *Play - Marmozets - Play *Porn Star Dancing - My Darkest Days, Zakk Wylde, Ludacris - My Darkest Days *Portrait - Matchbook Romance - Voices *Pretend You Care - Mikky Ekko - Time *Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado, Timbaland - Loose *R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys - AM *Remedy - Seether - Karma and Effect *Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake - Justified *Run - Hozier - Hozier *Salvation - Skillet - Rise *Sarah Smiles - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Savior - Rise Against - Appeal To Reason *Shady - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Shaketramp - Marianas Trench - Fix Me *She'll Never Understand - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis *She's So Mean - Matchbox Twenty - She's So Mean *Shiver - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *Shoot the Runner - Kasabian - Empire *Situations - Escape The Fate - Dying Is Your Latest Fashion *Smooth (Santana cover) - Escape The Fate - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two *So Cold - Breaking Benjamin - We Are Not Alone *Someday's Gone - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street *Stay Tonight - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis *Stay With You - The Goo Goo Dolls - Let Love In *Stupid Girl - Garbage - Absolute Garbage *Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis - Super 8-Bit Heart *Sweat - The All-American Rejects - Sweat *Take Me Down - The Pretty Reckless - Take Me Down *Take Me To Church - Hozier - Hozier *Tell Me What You Want - S3RL, Tamika - Tell Me What You Want *There Is A Light That Never Goes Out - Dum Dum Girls - He Gets Me High *Think Twice - Eve 6 - It's All In Your Head* *Third Wheel - Set It Off - Horrible Kids *This Summer - Maroon 5 - V *Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) - Enrique Iglesias, Ludacris - Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) *Too Hot - 11 Acorn Lane - Happy As Can Be *Toxic - Britney Spears - In The Zone *Troublemaker - Olly Murs, Flo Rida - Right Place Right Time *True Love - P!nk, Lily Allen - The Truth About Love *Turn - The Wombats - Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life *U + Ur Hand - P!nk - I'm Not Dead *Use Somebody - Kings of Leon - Only By The Night *Unpredictable - Olly Murs, Louisa Johnson - Unpredictable *Voodoo - Ghost Town - Party In The Graveyard *Wake Up Call - Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long *Waking Up the Devil - Hinder - Saw 3D *The Way You Used to Do - Queens of the Stoneage - Villains *When You're Around - Motion City Soundtrack - Commit This To Memory *Where's My Angel - Metro Station - Almost Alice *Written In Blood - She Wants Revenge - This Is Forever *You Stupid Girl - Framing Hanley - A Promise To Burn *song may be unavailable on Spotify playlist